gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luis Fernando Lopez
Trinity Couldn't "Impossible Trinity" also infer that you've dealt with the diamonds thrice? That Thing There 12:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) *No, you deal with the diamonds four times in GTA 4 and twice in TLAD. Liberi Fatali37 03:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback Reason for rollbacking is that content was not related to Luis. It just shows that the window/roof is accessible.--spaceeinstein 01:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Improvement with new updates We need a new picture of Luis, preferably a close-shot of his face. Also, update this page as soon as new information is available. Liberi Fatali37 06:25, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Luis Fernando Lopez is a Colombian race walker? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_Fernando_Lopez Luis Fernando López (born 3 June 1979 in Pasto Narino) is a Colombian race walker. I guess his man is based on him. * Haha, nope. ( http://cache.daylife.com/imageserve/0esf1MX4OGaJI/610x.jpg ). Kind of interesting, but to be honest it's not an uncommon name (a google search nets a whole bunch of people. Samadriel 14:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Luis and the Military Just wanted to clear something up that I deleted from the page... Luis was never in the military. The photos on the walls in his apartment are of his father. Luis's mother mentions that his father had been in the military, further more in an email Luis receives from his sister she asks if he still has those photos on the wall of their father. --Mafioso86 07:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Mafioso86 Northwood Dominicans Is Luis' association with the gang ever stated? It seems like Armando and Henrique just work for themselves. Hugo Stiglitz 04:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) His association with the Northwood Domicans is something from his past, as he used to work for Oscar and Alonso Gomez, but was arrested, during the events of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis only works with the NDs through Armando and Henrique Bardas, but then they disban from the NDs and start their own drug buisiniess, hence the minigame Drug Wars. Grand Theft AJ 23:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also Known As: I just wanted to state that Mr. Big Shot '''and '''Captain Downtown '''are '''NOT '''nicknames for Luis, they're simply insults that are only said one time in the storyline by Armando. Neither of them are a considered alias. Grand Theft AJ 02:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) But Lou can't be a nickname too, it's just mistake of Mori and something like gay slang of Tony. Armando called Luis Captain Downtown and Mr Big Shot few times during the game and could called him like this in conversations with some street criminals and Henrique. I'm pretty sure they call him like this between each other. It's nickname of Luis given by haters. And Lou is just personal reference of Tony. Nobody on the streets know Luis as Lou. Orto Dogge 02:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) And you know, I don't think, that we have to arguing about this kind of fact. We have to put as much as possible information about Luis on this page, so there is no need to delete something. Especially if this is not absolutely wrong and has opportunity for arguing. Thanks in advance. Orto Dogge 02:37, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll try to explain this in the most simple way possible. "Mr. Big Shot" and "Captain Downtown" are insults BECAUSE Armando is insinuating that Luis thinks himself a big shot, and thinks he's better then Armando and Henrique. Vlad Glebov calls Niko Bellic a yokel many times, and yokel is not a nickname. For example, if I called you '''Mr. Argumentive '''on occasion, that wouldn't be your nickname, that would be an insult, because all you do is fuel these arguments. Also, neither you, nor anyone else has any idea what Armando and Henrique call Luis behind his back, so there is no evidence of that in any way, you're just looking for things to add. Now onto "L", "Lou", and "Louie". Take Carl Johnson for example. He is also known as CJ, because it's an alias. Gay Tony calls Luis "Lou" for short, but when he says "Lou" he's still talking '''to Luis Fernando Lopez, '''not insulting '''him. Armando and Henrique call him "L" for short, and foriegn people (Such as Yusuf Amir and Ray Bulgarin) call him Louis, because they're under the assumption that is his name, therefore he is also known as that. So if there are any words in here you didn't understand, look them up, and quit arguing with me about these things, I'm getting tired of it. Grand Theft AJ 02:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) removed Edit wars are completely against the policy of GTW, so I'm glad you have taken it to the talk page. However, arguing really doesn't help the situation in any way. Personal insults doesn't help decide what to put on the wiki page, so just STOP as soon as the argument descends into that and get Staff to step in. For those of you who are not now blocked, I strongly suggest you reach a compromise. For example, mentioning the sort-of-nicknames in the Trivia section rather than the first sentence. This keeps the wiki clean and tidy, accurate, and containing all the information everyone wants. Do this to all the articles you guys have been fighting over. If any further wars or arguments happen, further action will be taken. Gboyers talk 02:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : This site isn't so much as an encyclopedia as it is an insult board for immaturity to thrive on. I understand why, because a lot of kids see this as a game they can learn bad words and bad behavior from. It feels to me like there's alot of censorship going on that's sprouted out of ignorance. If you have a problem or you're uncomfortable with the amount of AKAs and nicknames the 3 protagonists from Grand Theft Auto IV have, perhaps you should take a step back and revert to editting the GTA3 articles, where the protagonist didn't have a real name, only AKAs and nicknames.D16x 18:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : we all know that ok justicesamuel His "tiny hose"? Okay, I am so confused about how people in the game constantly say that he has a tiny penis. I have two reasons that go against this. 1) he screws women a lot and constant intercorse can cause your junk to grow 2) as popular culture says, black men have larger hoses than white men So, really, I don't know where they're all getting this idea from!! :Do you really believe that every single black man in the world has a large "hose"? Popular culture says on average there's a slight trend. It's entirely possible that Louis is lacking in the trouser department. I'd trust the people he's slept with more than an average. Gboyers talk 23:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) "I'd trust the people he's slept with more than an average." - Exactly. Actually, Luis is more hispanic, than african-american. There are few mentions of his tiny hose in game, so it starts to look freaky for me. I think, that we gotta write about it in trivia section.Orto Dogge 23:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) 1) I hear steroids do funny things to your balls. 2) He's Dominican, not black.ChanJaoming 23:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) It is made clear that he has a small hose, either by steroids or natural, Joni asks "do steroids shrink your balls or were they always like that? She sometimes says things complimeting Luis' upper body, but then saying "shame about the little man." As well as a few others. Whether Luis has a small penis or not, I think Rockstar just meant it to be a little joke in the game (as Luis gets annoyed whenever someone mentions it being small), kind of like how Alex Chilton repeatedly says that Niko has a large one. Winter Moon 02:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You all forgot to know is when Joni give him a blow job she said you should not a shower but you should are a grower mean when he is up it is big.Tyraj (talk) 03:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Luis is the least favorite character? I still can't believe this. He definitely was my favorite character, with Niko being a VERY, VERY close second. Johnny kinda sucked. He was just a complete a**hole. I would still like to see this poll on the trivia page. Maybe it's on GTA Wiki. Ah well, I'll go look for it. 88FanNASCAR 21:00, February 22, 2010 (EST) :This talk page is for discussing the article, rather than the character. Any gameplay or opinion discussions should go into the Forum. However, I will put a poll on the main page to find out :) Gboyers talk 02:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : :1. Niko (epic) :2. Luis :3. Johnny About the Carjacking Statement at the End of Trivia I think the information there is wrong, since Niko carjacks drivers by just aiming a gun at them if he has one equipped, instead of using the normal pulling the driver out of the car thing. --PBello 01:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Name? Since when is his name Luis Fernando Santana-Lopez? I thought it was just Luis Fernando Lopez. Winter Moon 02:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought. I'm going to change it. Danny Phoenix 04:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Girlfriend Can he have a girlfriend like the other gta games and I mean a serious girlfriend he love just went to know.Tyraj (talk) 22:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Look-a-likes Under Trivia, should it be metioned that there are two Luis look-a-likes during the Grand Theft Auto 4 mission, Undress To Kill? They both have the same jacket and similar hairstyles.Hisame1311 (talk) 20:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Girlfriends Morgen and Monq are real his girlfriend and not just boody calls I mean he had a real relationship with them before they brokeup?Tyraj (talk) 04:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Isn't Luis technically an Antagonist in GTA IV? Kastrenzo (talk) 12:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Where in the game do they ever mention Ms. Adams? I've never heard it Kkia98 (talk) 22:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC)kkia98 Luis=Daddy Yankee(?) I think you should add in trivia the fact that he looks alike to Daddy yankee (puerto rican "singer") for reference this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekFaaEU8Yuw I dont know if its just me, but the outfit he wears in that video is really similar to Luis clothes, and the video was uploaded in 2008, so i think its possible for him to be based on said singer looks. 06/06/2019